


暖冬

by naiomaou



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naiomaou/pseuds/naiomaou
Summary: 噗浪的關鍵字短篇練手，不知道有沒有機會寫成中長篇xD
Relationships: 大叔/張辰





	暖冬

**Author's Note:**

> Tags：大叔、花椒、溫暖的冬天

今年冬天來得很晚，店裏的他索性等到氣象局發布今年第一波寒流特報才正式開張，在那之前一直研究他的新配方。

還好今年冬天來得晚，等待過馬路的他想著，冬天討厭死了。搬來這裏幾年，印象中身後這家店就像某種天氣告示，鐵門依舊緊閉代表天還不夠冷，反之，則代表他還能享受穿短袖的日子結束了。

大概是黑店吧，一年只賺那幾天就夠了。

然而今年，天也不是很冷，路口卻早早就掛起薑母鴨的燈籠。極、霸、薑、母、鴨，隨風擺盪，晃得刺眼。

所以還算有良心，不做撐不下去？他稍微修正自己的想法。

「小張，天涼了來店裏坐坐啊！別總是吃便利商店。」經過店門口時，那個始終掛著笑、身材和長相卻一副黑道樣的大叔叫住他。

「我討厭薑，」張辰看著爐台上一個個咕咚咕咚的小砂鍋一臉嫌棄，「更討厭冬天。」

「哎，別這麼說，我這薑母活血祛寒、鴨肉滋陰降火，氣血雙補給你這種老在加班的乾巴巴小夥子最好了！」

「誰乾巴巴！」」被戳中痛處，他想也沒想就回了嘴。

「那不然，」大叔忽地歛起笑，那張兇臉看得張辰一瞬間緊張了下，「你當我第一個客人，試試今年新配方，保證你明天還會想來找我的。」

也不知當時是怎麼應的，再回過神時張辰已經回到家，面前擺著他以為這輩子不會出現在自家桌上的食物，正頭痛該怎麼處理時，又發現塞在麵線旁的紙條：

**「暴殄天物，罪不容誅！」**

「……」

◇

隔天張辰果然回去找他了，怒氣沖沖地。見到店裏人山人海的還讓他嚇了一跳，明明昨晚他吞下的東西就不可能招那麼多人喜歡。

「唷，小張，」大叔放下正在攪大鍋的湯勺，隨手拿了塊布擦擦手向他走來，「來啦？」

「就這麼多人愛你的新配方？他們吃得下去？」他還在心疼自己的舌頭，更氣自己竟被區區一張紙條唬住，傻楞楞地硬是把那鍋薑母鴨吞完。

「沒有，那鍋是為你特製的。」

「加了什麼？」張辰只覺得自己被擺了一道，沒意會到對方話裏的意思。

「花椒。」他咧嘴笑道，「昨天說了你會想回來的，不這樣辦我怎敢保證。」

張辰一臉莫名其妙，本來走進店裏是想發作一番的，現在看見對方笑成這樣反倒不知道該回什麼，愣了半天才吐出一句話，「你怎麼知道我姓張？」

他大笑，「你就只想問這個而已嗎？」

Fin.


End file.
